Left Outside Alone
by ashtastetherainbow
Summary: Kyo realizes he loves someone, but doesn't think they love him back. Can that person help him in time? . Not good at summaries.... KyoxYuki, Light ShounenAi...Do not read if you don't like...


**Kyo: HIYA! Well, this was a random thing I started today and finished in like three hours. I was listening to Dido and well…it just popped up…and then I changed the song in this songfic to "Left Outside Alone" By Anastacia. She has a really deep voice but has some good songs and sounds awesome. I hope you like this…if I get some reviews on it I might put a lemon in to join this, but I'm not sure…**

**I've never written a KyoxYuki fanfic… Oo Scary huh…**

**Disclaimer: Kyo does not own any of the mentioned characters, nor does she own this song…she is a lowly authoress that now only owns a manga drawing book… Weep for her… T-t**

**SO IN OTHER WORDS, YOU CAN'T SUE ME! XD BLEH!**

**Thankies! Onwards!**

**Read and Review! **

_ItalicsLyrics_

RegularStory

'Thought'plain thought thingies…

**WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Left Outside Alone**

_All my life I've been waiting for you to bring a fairy tale my way, been living in a fantasy without meaning, It's not okay I don't feel safe…_

It was cold, just cold enough to painfully freeze his heart, his mind, his soul. He jogged out past an abandoned building, past the large skyscrapers, past the suffocating crowds, and past the one thing he couldn't have. He had to get away, it was painful, sickingly so. He would never fit it. He could NEVER fit in. That was just the way it was, now and forever. He would never be able to tell his true feelings, and they would boil until they killed him.

He was never one for feeling, never one to talk to anybody, and if he did on a rare occasion it was to yell in anger. He wasn't used to saying sorry, or being romantic and it hurt. It hurt him more than anyone would know. It was impossible for him to feel secure, to be secure.

_I don't feel safe… Ohhh…_

His heart throbbed. Pain shot instantaneously up his leg, branching out to his other nerves. He yelped, not realizing he had been running…not realizing he had almost run off a bridge until he had tripped. He gazed down at the thing that had tripped him. He blinked his red eyes, glaring sadly down at the item. It was a doll, a small girl's it seemed. The doll had lifeless blue eyes and a mop of curly blonde hair. The head was almost broken off, and he contained the urge to hug it to his chest.

It was just like him, alone, hurt…afraid… He shook his head, knowing it was silly to think a doll could ever be like him. The doll was wanted…or had been wanted at one point…and he had never been wanted…never…

_Left broken empty in despair, wanna breath can't find air, thought you were sent from up above, but you and me never had love…_

He sighed, dropping the doll and hugging himself. It was loud once more as he let his mind clear. It was cold, and lonely, and he couldn't help but notice the lack of people around him. They were all far away.

He was the Cat…the one excluded from the Zodiac. He wasn't meant to love, or to beloved, or anything close to that word. And, certainly, the one he loved could never love him back; he was too busy being Prince Charming to all the girls that surrounded him. The one he loved was loved by so many that he was beyond his grasp.

He didn't love him; he was head over heels with him. That damn Rat just had to go and ruin everything. He just had to go get a girlfriend, and he just had to kiss the girl. Part of him argued that it wasn't Yuki's fault he had walked into the gym locker room to find them kissing, and that it wasn't Yuki's fault he had taken it so horribly.

_So much more I have to say, help me find a way…_

He grit his teeth together. Yuki had everything he had always wanted, had everything he had always wished he could have. And Yuki had always been someone he had to compete with. It wasn't until Tohru had pointed out some things that he had started to think of him as something other than a rival.

Tohru…possibly his best friend…dopey little Tohru, who always smiled and cheered people up. Tohru, the girl who tripped over the smallest things and laughed at every joke even if she couldn't understand it.

_And I wonder if you know how it really feels to be left outside alone when it's cold out here, well maybe you should know just how it feels to be left outside alone, to be left outside alone…_

He didn't own anything. He didn't own the bracelet on his wrist, blocking what he really was, he didn't own the the clothes on his back, and he didn't own the love that tingled inside of him. He didn't own it, but he didn't know who did…it was difficult to figure out.

"KYO!" a voice yelled, sounding like the person belonging to it was on the verge of tears. "KYO GET AWAY FROM THERE!" the voice begged.

He turned, looking at the person. He registered shock as he realized who it was. He shook. "T…ohr….u…." he mumbled, refusing to cry at the loneliness and betrayal he felt. Damnit, he hadn't broken down when it happened, why did his mind want to break down now? He looked down, only to be met with the site of a churning ocean. The hair on the back of his neck prickled as he stared down at the murky depths. Since when had he been standing on the side of a bridge?

The girl sobbed, running to him and taking him in her arms. "OH KYO!" she exclaimed, stroking his hair. "You scared me so much…please don't kill yourself! Promise me you won't!" She let her tears fall freely.

He felt almost guilty. Had he destroyed the happy smiling Tohru? It was silly, but at that moment, he looked up at her and said the one thing that came to mind:

_I tell ya…All my life I've been waiting for you to bring a fairytale my way, been living in a fantasy without meaning, It's not okay I don't feel safe, I need to pray…_

He looked up at her for comfort, like a lost kitten stuck in the rain…abandoned, lonely, and abused. He blinked as she hugged him tighter, sobbing his name.

He just sat there, burying his head into her shoulder, drawing comfort and strength from her. "Why can't he love me?" he mumbled, gazing numbly towards the water. "Do you know why Tohru?"

She struggled with her words, pulling him up. "I…I…I dunno Kyo…" She sighed, looking down. "Come on…you'll get sick out here in the cold…" She smiled weakly, laughing slightly at her words. "And you'll transform when you get sick!"

_Why do you play me like a game? Always someone else to blame, Careless…helpless little man, someday you might understand, there's not much more to say But I hope you find a way…_

He sighed, looking down at his feet and following her back to the Sohma house. He couldn't hear anything, his mind was too busy crying, crying mentally for the thing he could never have.

He kept his gaze down when they entered the house together a short while later, feeling the gazes of sympathy sent his way. He clenched his hand into a fist, biting his lip in anger. He lost all reasoning when Shigure touched his arm. "LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" He glared at him, daring him to comment. "I DON'T NEED YOUR SYMPATHY OR YOUR GODDAMNED HELP!" His eyes burned with rage as he broke way from the contact, darting past Yuki towards the hallway.

_Still I wonder if you know how it really feels to be left outside alone when it's cold out here, well maybe you should know just how it feels to be left outside alone,  
to be left outside alone…_

Suddenly Kyo felt the iron grip of Yuki's hand closed around his throat, lifting him off the ground. "Damnit Kyo, stop taking your anger out on Shigure! Stop it you damn Cat!"

Kyo glared lethally down at him, breaking away from his grasp and massaging his throat as he ran out a window and into the forest. He felt tears sting his eyes. Damn, he wasn't supposed to cry…he was supposed to yell and try to win a fight against Yuki, but all he could do was break away and run away like a frightened girl. He cursed, letting them fall. He didn't care anymore…he didn't care…

_I tell ya…All my life I've been waiting for you to bring a fairytale my way, been living in a fantasy without meaning, It's not okay I don't feel safe, I need to pray…_

He fell over a log, tripping into a pond. He gasped in despair as the water soaked him to the bone, his cat instincts bristling. He didn't bother to get out, floating numbly in the water.

_Ohhh. Pray... Ohh.. Heavenly father.. Save me.. Ohhhh.. Whoaooooaoooooo…_

He gave up at that moment, shaking at the expression Yuki had bore…one of absolute indifference… His body swayed in the water, and then fell over, being sucked in head first. He could feel that he was drowning, but somehow, he couldn't stop it…he was too weak…too incapable. He managed a weak thought before letting his consciousness fade. 'Maybe Yuki would have been strong enough to pull himself out of this water if it was him who was drowning…'

_And I wonder if you know how it really feels to be left outside alone when it's cold out here, well maybe you should know just how it feels to be left outside alone, to be left outside alone…_

He let go, his will fading, and his orange hair floating like a halo around his still form. He breathed deep, and fell unconscious.

He felt himself awake, slowly, and then open his eyes. They were heavy, like someone had weighted them down with rocks, and his lungs hurt. He weakly looked up, expecting to be dead. Instead, he found a solemn Yuki sitting near him. He shook, trying to get up and move away from him.

Yuki grabbed his wrist, pushing him back down, "Don't get up…" He looked down sadly at him, feeling a twinge at what Tohru had said earlier. Had he really caused this? But how? How had he caused Kyo to almost drown himself, and to almost throw himself off a bridge?

Kyo pushed Yuki away, looking quickly away. He tried once again to get up stubbornly. "Leave me alone…"

Yuki pushed him back down, glaring down at him. They were so close that their noses almost touched, and Yuki could smell the unique smell of aftershave Kyo used. He snapped his thoughts away from that and glared once more. "Damnit you cat, stay still!"

Kyo blushed, his mouth open in a tiny 'o'. He gulped at the position they were in, desire slowly creeping into his mind. He mentally broke down once more. He wouldn't ever have that happen…it just wouldn't…

Yuki blinked, looking down at the blushing Kyo. He smiled softly as he realized what position they were in. His heart pushed him to kiss the damn cat…and so he did. He darted his lips downward at a slow pace, and began to devour Kyo's mouth. He sighed in content, his mind ringing from the pleasant way Kyo tasted. He almost laughed. The cat was so red that he resembled a tomato, and strangely…he tasted like the present he had refused to eat for a long time. Kyo tasted like chocolate.

It took a while for it to dawn in Kyo's brain that the rat was kissing him, and then he was responding. The shock faded as warmth enveloped his senses. The kiss was sloppy because, well… what do you expect from a person who is dripping wet and a person who has only kissed one other person in his life?

_All my life I've been waiting for you to bring a fairytale my way, been living in a fantasy without meaning, It's not okay I don't feel safe, I need to pray…_

Kyo couldn't help but wrap his arms around Yuki's neck and enjoy the kiss. He had been given his fairytale. He was no longer alone…no longer left outside…

**END!**


End file.
